Apps are developed for a wide variety of purposes. For example, a cloud App may reside on a cloud. A cloud App, for example, is accessed through a browser on an end-user device. The cloud app may utilize resources. The resources may reside on the cloud or on a remote server on a local network. For example, the remote server is part of the cloud. Providing resources on a remote or local server may be for security reasons. However, browsers cannot directly access another server simultaneously. In order to access another server, a cloud connector is needed. The use of cloud connectors, although enables connections directly to another server at the same time, requires complicated set up procedures and is computing intensive. This causes extra load at the servers on the cloud and local network, resulting in delays and slow response by the App.
From the foregoing discussion, it is desirable to provide effective and efficient access of remote or local resources by a cloud App.